


Belonging

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, No-op Gavin, Possessive Nines, Sort Of, Stalking, Trans Gavin Reed, Transphobia, Vaginal Fingering, all that fun stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18592522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: Nines is creepy, so creepy, but at least Gavin can ignore him. Until the android decides to make its true intentions known.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you wanna see more! And feel free to talk to me on tumblr @illratte

As the dawn broke, it cast the jagged rocks in deeper and deeper shades of red. Deep enough for a human to call it black, as it seeped into the tiniest of surfaces along the rock face, but the processors in the android’s eyes knew better. It seemed almost fitting. 

Gavin Reed’s run began at 5:30 am, and ended at 6:15. It allowed for Gavin to choke down breakfast afterwards, and for him to be at least somewhat ontime to his place of work. 

He left his apartment and turned right, mostly staying on streets lined with houses. Streets where it would be noticed if Gavin disappeared, Nines had surmised. 

But halfway into the run, Gavin had to cross near the quarry. He was only near for two minutes, long enough to not even create much of an impression in the mind as he dashed back to civilization, but it was enough. All Nines had to do was catch him. 

The air still held a chill, left over from the winter that had dragged on for ages, shortening Gavin’s runs and keeping him away from the quarry. Maybe Gavin would be wearing a sweatshirt for his run, something to hide the telltale bump on his chest that not even a sports bra could fully diminish. 

Nines hoped otherwise. But at the very least, he would get to see Gavin out of breath, perhaps panting, eyes screwed shut while he gasped in another breath of air. 

Now, all Nines had to do was wait.

——————————————————

Gavin groaned, pumping his legs harder as he dashed up the hill. He had hated running in the beginning, when he first decided to start his morning jobs, but with the thwack of his feet against the ground, he had plenty of time to mull over his own thoughts. 

And his thoughts were swimming. Ever since he had been partnered with the goddamn RK900, or Nines, as he had dubbed it (anything to take away from the cold inhumanity that it radiated), he had been on edge. 

It liked to watch him. While it had no need to be so close to him, no need to follow him around like an overgrown dog, it still did. Gavin doubted it had a life outside of him. 

It was there when he came to work, fresh cup of coffee in its hand. Two creams, three sugars, always still burning hot the way Gavin liked it. And it was there when he clocked out, giving him the strange little flick of its hand that it called a wave. 

And it loved to touch him. Just little things, brushes and nudges that would have gone unnoticed by most, but that he picked up on immediately. It brushed knuckles with him while they walked together, pressed its shoulder into his when they came to a standstill (before Gavin could jerk away), even placed a patronizing hand on his hip to get Gavin’s attention. They were all human gestures, of course, but Gavin knew it was far from human, had seen it in the cold glare that left its eyes, and he knew the touches were calculated. Like it was staking it’s claim over him. 

If Gavin thought too long and hard on it, Gavin would vomit. And losing the two eggs he had scarfed down for breakfast hardly seemed appetizing. 

He created the hill, breathing out a long gust of air as he let his legs slow. Now, he could glide across the short stretch of earth that split across the outskirts of town. 

It was easy now, the high point of the run. Where the thoughts that stewed in his head mellowed with the introduction of endorphins, setting his mind at ease for the few minutes it took him to float over the flat stretch of earth. 

Until something slammed into him. 

——————————————————

Gavin woke to darkness, warm darkness, cut by something cool pressed against his side, holding him close. Caressing him. 

He tried to shift. It was like he was in a dream, a nightmare, in sleep paralysis where he wanted to move so desperately but couldnt, couldn’t move enough even to breathe. 

Gavin thrashed out wildly, yelping when a sharp hand smacked into his ass. 

“What do you think you’re doing, darling? You shouldn’t fight against your husband.” 

Cool hands tightened around him, pulling him closer, constricting him in a vice. Gavin tried to scream, but only a choked wheeze left him. Tremors wracked his body. Nines. It was Nines who held him. 

“You’re not my fucking husband.” Were the first words that came to Gavin’s mind. Even his location was less pressing than refuting that fact. 

“Not yet.” The android seemed too pleased, brushing a hand through Gavin’s hair as it nearly preened. “Now that you’re awake, would you like pancakes for breakfast? Or waffles? Usually, it’s your role to cook, but I will forgive you for today.” The Android kissed the side of his head, turning on a lamp besides the bed. 

Gavin blinked, eyes watering painfully as the room swam into focus. Stark white jumped out at him. Everything, from the floor to the furniture, glowed a sickly white. Enough to drive any human mad. The room, a bedroom, had two dressers, a night table, and one door out of it, on the far wall. A picture of himself, alone in his own home, half naked and obviously unaware he was being watched, was the only splash of color in the room. 

As he shifted, his eyes darted lower. He wasn’t wearing his running clothes. InsteD, the android must have dressed him in pajamas. They felt silky to the touch, smooth and cool, and they were black, patterned with bright blue flowers. Gavin wanted to vomit. 

“Do you like them, dear? They look so pretty on you, and the cut accentuates your hips quite nicely.” 

Before Gavin could react, two cold fingers reached out to pinch at his hip. Gavin jerked back with a growl. “I’m a, I’m a fucking man, creep!” All he wanted was to claw at the stupid fucking pajamas until they turned to shreds. Or better yet, claw out the RK900’s eyes. 

“A beautiful one, too. My pretty little husband.” The words held enough reverence to make Gavin want to scream. 

“I’ll fucking kill you before you lay a hand on me.” Gavin crawled to the edge of the bed, bracing against the headboard as he snarled out at Nines. The android only looked at him with amusement. 

“You look cute when you’re angry, face all red and chest heaving. It makes me almost not want to discipline you. Maybe I shouldn’t, since this is all so new for you… but I know you can adjust.”

Gavin’s arms crossed over his chest. “Fuck off, prick. You don’t even know me. Not really.”

“Oh, but I do.” Something terrifying crossed over Nines’ face. The smirk it wore was vindictive to an almost cruel degree. “You are 36 years old. You have a cat, Princess, who loves to be patted and hates to be scratched behind her ears. You have lived in Detroit for 17 years, after graduating from the police academy and being transferred. You’re transgender, gay, and are still terrified of your parents, and terrified or being replaced. It haunts you, that fear, so you push everyone away so you won’t have to deal with losing them. Gavin,” it’s eyes softened, and somehow, the new expression was infinitely worse. “I was made for you. And now, we’re going to be together like we were meant to be.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear any thoughts on this :-). Also I have tumblr (@illratte) if you want to talk

Connor couldn’t sit still. It was a very strange feeling for an Android, but it was one he couldn’t shake. Gavin hadn’t appeared yet. Usually the man was somewhat early, coming in after Connor, but before Lieutenant Anderson staggered in. And he always made a habit of looking at Connor. Whether it was a glare, or a wink, or an impassive stare, a “You’re still here, aren’t you?” Passed between them, it was their silent mode of communication. 

Gavin hadn’t been in yesterday, as it was his day off, and Connor had watched the RK900, Nines, mope around. The other android had always seemed lost without his partner. 

When Nines had first been assigned to the precinct, Connor had been hopeful. The android was his model, only one version newer. They were kindred spirits, alone in the world. Except Nines didn’t seem to think so. His eyes only held room for Gavin. Still, that didn’t stop Connor from trying to connect. 

“Hello, Nines. Still waiting on your partner?”

The android looked up from their shared desk, smiling coolly at him. “I see you are as well, Eights. Perhaps you should focus more on your own shortcomings.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Connor sighed, folding his hands behind his back. “How is your case coming along? I trust you made good headway while your partner was absent.”

A small upturn of Nines’ lips was his reward. “I did indeed.”

As the day dragged on, with only the respite of Hank coming in two hours late, the scent of whisky clear in the kiss he pressed to Connor’s lips, Connor couldn’t get Gavin out of his head. 

Gavin was never sick. Even when he was feverish, cheeks bright red and eyes sore as he stumbled into the bullpen, he had rather risked infecting everyone than letting his attendance slide. 

“What’re you thinking about, Con?” Hank grumbled, leaning back in his chair in just the way Connor always had to reprimand him for. This time, Connor said nothing on it. 

“Nothing. Well, Reed isn’t ever absent, is he?”

“Bet the fucker forgot he had work today.”

“That’s not- possible, is it? Maybe we should go to Fowler, get him to check in. He has his address, after all.” 

“Christ; he’s an adult. He’ll come in eventually, I bet. Probably sick of all this bullshit. Why do you care, anyways?” Something between reproach and a grin crossed over Hank’s face. “You got a crush on him or something?”

Connor huffed. “It’s- it’s not like that.” While his and the Lieutenants relationship was open, he still didn’t hold those type of feelings for Gavin. “It’s just concern.” The man has been a fixture in his life for far too long to forget.

“Yeah, sure, whatever. Go conduct a little investigation for your boyfriend. But be back by lunch.”

So Connor did. Despite the work that nagged at the back of his mind, or the thought of spending the remnants of the morning with Hank, he pushed through. 

Fowler had few answers, beyond a raised eyebrow and a “if you see him, tell him to report to me.” 

Tina and Chris, Gavin’s usual companions, had only slight worry (Chris) and “Bet he finally took a vacation” (Tina) to offer. 

And finally, Nines, the one theoretically closest to Gavin at work, had only a solitary sentence to offer. “Wherever he is, Connor, I’m sure he’s alright.”

—————————————————-

Blue and dove gray streaked the pavement when the RK900 finally exited the station. It felt like years, decades even, as he had to wait. Decades of stares, of watching brown eyes trained on him. 

Nines did not like “Eights” at all. Not the the way he said the name he used for him, not the simpering smile he gave him. And certainly not the yearning cast of his eyes when they alighted on his Gavin. Nines had been made for Gavin, like Connor had been made for Hank, and Connor had his Hank already. The RK900 would slice Connor’s hand off before it even touched the air Gavin exhaled. 

The bag in Nines’ hand crunched, and he cursed. Peeking inside, the surprise for Gavin thankfully wasn’t ruined, and he continued on the way home. 

A slow smile spread across his face as he thought the word. Finally, it stuck. 

—————————-

When he threw open the door of the apartment, calling out “Darling, I’m home” like he had witnessed so many times on the TV shows, he expected an answer. A kid son the cheek, of his eyes were closed and he let his favorite pre-constructions play out. He did not expect a guilty grunt, followed by the plop of pulling out of something warm and wet.

But he supposed be did appreciate the image of his Gavin, wearing one of the turtlenecks from his drawer with nothing beneath, splayed out on the kitchen table, fingers still wet from his now-sopping sex. 

The bag dropped on the floor, his present forgotten. Lust turned to anger shortly after. “What’s this?”

“What do you think?”

“I offered to take care of you last night. To make love to you, Gavin. And you refused.”

“Yes.” Green eyes met his, lips pursed in a frown. 

Nines seated himself in a chair. “Over my lap, now.” 

Gavin sniffed. “And if I don’t?”

“We’ll have a repeat of last night.” While Nines hadn’t wanted to use his belt, it had been the only way to impress upon his little husband to do his chores properly. 

Another grunt left Gavin as he clambered off of the table. Even if Nines didn’t particularly approve of Gavin switching clothes (the maid outfit he had been given had been quite cute, and definitely appropriate for the task set before him), the way the fabric highlighted his chest did wonders for the tent in Nines pants. 

As he settled over, Nines swiped a finger over Gavin’s sopping cunt, pressing the digit against his right asshole. “Would you like to hear about my day at work, dear?”

Gavin grunted. Nines took it as a yes. 

Pushing his finger in to the knuckle, he continued. “I continued work on the Dobson case. I think I may be close to a breakthrough. Funny what I can get done, without you there.” He added another finger, this time to Gavin’s cunt. 

Gavin whined, whether at the words or the intrusion, Nines couldn’t be sure. Twisting his fingers hard, he relished the scream that left the man. 

“Although, things have gotten interesting. Connor, you know him, kept showing up.” Another finger in his ass, two stretching Gavin, probing at the most pleasurable spots. He was so warm, Nines couldn’t wait to really fuck him. “That bitch thinks he can have you all to himself, I bet. Bet you’d like that, bouncing on his cock.” 

A third finger entered. Gavin groaned, trying to twist away. His face was all red, chest heaving and pressing into Nines so insistently. The image of Gavin, naked and spread out on a bed, not Nines bed, face flushed and breasts bouncing as Connor’s cock hammered inside of his fat cunt entered Nines mind, and even as a red flash of fury shot through him, he felt white splatter the inside of his work pants. 

Gavin whimpered lowly, clenching and unclenching around Nines fingers as he buried his face in his pant leg. 

Nines pulled him up, placed him in his lap, places his face in his hair. As Gavin’s breath quieted, and the image started to fade from Nines mind, he spoke. “He won’t have you, alright? I’d kill him before that happens.” As Gavin stared off, green eyes glazed over, Nines wasn’t sure who the words were more for.


End file.
